Recent decades have been marked by continued evolution of technologies seeking alternatives to combustible fossil fuels and hydrocarbon based energy sources. Solar panels represent a substantial segment of this effort, due to the relative abundance of sunlight and its effectively “free” availability. Photovoltaic (PV) panels are solar panels that generate electricity directly from a photovoltaic effect of light (typically sunlight) directed at a semiconductor material. Deployment of photovoltaic panels involves placement in an area of substantial sun exposure, and it should be apparent that power output is a function of the area of exposed PV panels. Other considerations include an angle of irradiance, defined by an angle of the irradiating sunlight, and a strength of the irradiating sunlight, which can be obscured by shading and cloud cover. Relative power output is defined by a power curve relating irradiated energy (light) to a voltage output of the PV panel.